With or Without You
by magz16peacelovelaugh
Summary: The Rischer's have always been known for their unnatural powers like the four sons of Ipswich have, well except me of course, because I'm a girl. I was practically useless to my father and older brother until they decided I go to Spencers Academy to make friends with said Ipswich boys, but I highly doubt that falling for one of them was part of their plan... Whoops. Reid/Oc
1. Prologue

Hello! I just watched The Covenant for the first time the other day and when I was looking for some good Caleb fanfics I stumbled upon some Reid ones and actually really enjoyed them. Then after a strange dream I had, I started to write this down and walla! Another story :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to post the 2nd and 3rd chapter in another couple hours and I hope to have some reviews (hint, hint) ;) Oh and I don't own any of the covenant boys unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_Why me?_ The famous words used in almost any situation, well as long as that situation was a negative one. You don't find someone who just won the lotto asking why me, now do you?

If I had a snappy catch phrase like superhero comics tend to have, these two simple words would be it. Of course, I never said it in a catchy way, no. In my head these words poured out of my mouth with an annoying whine, or almost a sigh sometimes, like I'm giving up.

Either way, I _hated_ these words, mostly because I use them more than most. Especially now, while I'm on my way to my new school. My new_ private_ school.

I looked around the car I currently sat in. Black. Everything was black, from the paint to the interior. It wasn't uncommon for cars to be black, I know, but I liked to think that even if it was, this car would still be a black abyss on wheels.

I then looked over to my older brother, who sat next to me silently as he looked out the window. He radiated authority, and not the good kind. No, it was more like if he ever gained power of the world he would completely destroy it kind.

I gulped and turned my gaze to the window, knowing that I wasn't completely delusional. Even though I wish I was.

My family wasn't normal. Well at least my brother and father were never normal, my mom and I were pretty ordinary actually. Thinking about my mom, my heart sank and I felt a lump in my throat. It has been over 3 years since she, well passed away, but with these upcoming events I found myself missing her now more than ever. I looked down to my lap willing myself not to tear up, especially not in front of William.

"Mr. Rischer, we are almost there." The old voice of our driver spoke to us. Well, spoke to William at least; no one really addressed me when my father or brother were around. Not that I minded, I actually liked being invisible in their presence. To be frank, they scared the living day lights out of me.

"Okay." William spoke in a harsh serious tone, not that he was being rude, that was his usual voice.

I could feel his gaze on me and I decided to look back out the window so I couldn't even see him in my peripheral vision. My hands started to fiddle with the ends of my scarf that sat in my lap. My father hated when I fiddled with stuff, to him it was a sign of weakness. But I fiddled when I got nervous, it's how I cope.

"You remember what you must do?" My brother asked once more.

I stopped fiddling and glanced at him only to look at the seat in front of me. His cold stare was so freaky! I almost forgot to nod.

"There are four of them, all seniors. They shouldn't be hard to find." He continued.

I nodded once more, four guys in a whole school of kids, shouldn't be hard at all, I thought sarcastically.

William paused and I looked over to him, his jaw was clenched and he looked at me angrily like he just read my mind. I sat frozen; not even breathing as he looked at me, there was the very possibility that he did just read my mind.

Then he let out a grunt and rolled his eyes. He was clearly frustrated. This is where he differed from father; William couldn't keep his cool like father could.

"I don't know why father thinks you can do this. Even _if_ you had the power, you wouldn't be able to use it correctly. Hell, you'd probably kill yourself!" He shook his head and looked out the window.

I just kept my head low as I looked away from him and to my lap again. I tried not to think about their powers, but I couldn't help it now and a shiver ran down my spine. If I wasn't so used to the feeling of being terrified in their presence I would have started actually shaking.

William snorted a laugh while he looked back at me, I couldn't help but return his gaze.

"Look at you Carson; you're almost trembling in _my_ presence." His voice was filled with sick humor. "How are you supposed to confront the _four_ sons of Ipswich?"

As the words sunk in I realized he was right. I mean I was scared to death of my own father and brother, now I was supposed to make friends with these complete strangers who happen to have the same unnatural power my family had.

Great, I was going to die a virgin, just great.

William sighed and looked away from me again. "Forget it. There's no point in backing out now, you're already enrolled and father has made it very clear what he wants. You got it?" He spoke threateningly to me. I didn't blame him though. Father scared William also, maybe not as much as he scared me, but he was a very powerful man who hasn't completely wasted all his magnificent powers yet.

"Yeah." I said weakly as I nodded and looked away once more.

"Mr. Rischer, were here."

I looked out the window as we pulled up to a very large school. I haven't been to a school in a while. Since my mom passed away my father took me out of my school and decided to homeschool me instead, I guess you could say I haven't had a social life in a while either.

As the car stopped I opened the door and stepped out looking up at the huge entrance. The building was made of stone and concrete giving it an old Victorian type of vibe, definitely _looks_ like a school people with witch powers would go to.

"Get the bags." I heard William tell our driver as he made his way passed me and up the steps. He then stopped and turned to me, his black coat swinging behind him creepily. "What are you doing? Come on." He said angrily as he put on his sunglasses, he never let people see his eyes, it was one of the rules our father taught him.

I sighed and looked towards our driver taking my bags out of the trunk. I guess there are some perks to having to go through my father's plan. I finally get to move out of that creepy old mansion that should have been bulldozed a _long_ time ago, and even better, I get to be away from my brother and father.

"Here I can carry one." I spoke as I grabbed one of my bigger bags and slung it over my shoulder. Looking back at the school I smiled slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?


	2. New Roommate

Heres the 2nd chapter :) Hope you all liked the first, and Reid **will** be in the 3rd!

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Roommate**

Nope, this was bad. I pressed myself against the wall as kids in uniforms pushed and shoved their way passed me. My stupid bag made me a bigger target as they hit it numerous times; I had to put my hand on the wall just to keep from falling over.

Looking up ahead I saw no sign of my brother. _Just great_, I thought bitterly giving angry looks to the kids passing by. None of them noticed though, it was like I was a fly on the wall. I mean come on! I remember when new kids came to our school; to us it was like an alien visiting another planet.

Usually I didn't mind not being noticed, but not as I'm about to get squished. Still I shoved my way down the hall till only a hand full of students were there. Finally! I can breathe! Now where did William go-

"Carson."

I shrieked as I felt a hand grab the back of my collar. Turning around quickly I took a couple steps back from my so-called attacker. At least in my mind he was.

Actually, there stood my brother, with his eyebrows raised and a frown on his shocked face.

Taking deep breaths to slow down my drumming heart, I tried to laugh off my surprise. "Sorry." I took in another breath calming down. "I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, whatever." I finally noticed that behind my bother stood our driver with the rest of my bags. "Where are you going?" William demanded.

I sort of glanced behind me and looked at him strangely. "Um. To the…" I pointed behind myself. "Dorms?" I finished without very much confidence.

I felt stupid, as usual in William's presence, when he shook his head irritably. "The dorms are that way." He pointed to a hall behind him leading to the right of us.

Oh…

"Come on, the sooner I drop you off the better." He turned and then stalked down the hallway he pointed out.

I sighed and followed behind our driver, putting as much distance between William and me without losing him. He's right though, the sooner he leaves the better.

Finally we got to my dorm room. I was excited to see what it looked like, and I felt my heart start to pound anxiously. What can I say, I love surprises.

William was the first to enter, with our driver after and the finally me.

I noticed three things when walking into the room. First was that I got my own bathroom, I didn't really know what dorm rooms were like but I definitely didn't think I'd be lucky enough to get a bathroom. I smiled at the thought. Second, my bed wasn't as big as my one at home. That sucked cause now I would have to go buy new sheets, but it was something I could get used to I guess. But third is what got my heart to sink. My bed wasn't the only bed. No, there was another, fully made and that sat by a desk with stuff on it. _I had a roommate?!_

"Well here you are." William said with distaste as he looked around the room. The driver set down my bags carefully while I still stared at the other bed in astonishment.

"Go start the car." I heard William say to the driver and quickly he was out the door, murmuring a "Yes Mr. Rischer."

"I have a roommate." It was more a shocked statement than a question and I said it more to myself than to my bother. How was I supposed to have a roommate and try to be sneaking into the covenant of Ipswich?

"Yeah well that's part of the package." William said looking at the stuff on my 'roommates' desk. He eyed a picture and then shook his head in disgust. "Humans, so worthless." He muttered as he walked back towards me and the door.

"Alright." He said loudly to get my attention. I finally looked away from the bed and to him. "You remember the plan?" He questioned, his voice asking in a parenting tone. I just nodded my head. "Names?" He asked once more.

I put my bag down while I tried to think of each name. "Um." I glanced at him and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Cal… Caleb Danvers?" With a nod of my brother's head I felt more confident and the other names came rather quickly. "Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, and…" Damn, the last guy had such a weird name, what was it?... Oh yeah! "Pogue Parry." I stated proudly and smiled at my brother.

It faded as soon as I saw the look on his face. He wasn't impressed by me.

He started towards the door still giving commands as he went. "Don't forget to report back every week; we need to know as much about them as possible, strengths, weaknesses, relationships…" He opened the door and turned to look at me. "Whatever information you can find."

I nodded affirmatively as he finally stepped out the door. But he turned around a stuck his head back in. "And remember, you can't get caught. If you do they'll surely tell the others." It wasn't a warning, it was a threat. I gulped at the look my brother gave me and nodded my head shakily.

He nodded and then paused, looking at me once more. His unusually dark eyes and mean look softened a little and I smiled giving him a soft wave, that's how his goodbyes were, I may be a nuisance in my family's eyes, but I was still family.

_Finally_ he closed the door. I heard his footsteps echo down the halls and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I was alone.

Most people wouldn't like that thought, but it made me smile. I was finally away from them. After 3 years of being at home and with them, I'm finally away.

I laughed a little and took a couple steps back to sit on my bed, which was only a dirty mattress right now.

Looking around the room I noticed how my side was completely untouched. And my 'roommates' side looked as if it were practically untouched as well. The sheets on their bed were a light grey color and so neatly folded that I could barely notice them there, even her pillow lay unwrinkled. The desk had some papers, pens, books, and two pictures. But that was it. Even from here the bathroom looked plain.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom. Man it was so nice knowing that-

Wait a minute! There was no shower, or bath. Only a toilet and sink! What the hell! Where was the freaking shower? I was gripping the door frame when I heard a click behind me.

Turning I saw the door open and in stepped a very skinny, very pale girl. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a French braid and her black rimmed glasses hung barely off her small nose.

Obviously she didn't notice me because she stumbled in, while trying to hold her books in one hand and pull her key out of the door with another. I could barely hear her grumbling and saying something to herself.

I cleared my throat and her grumbles stopped as she looked up, bending her head even further back to be able to see me through her glasses that were almost falling off her face.

I think her breathing stopped, cause mine sure did, and you could hear nothing and I mean absolutely nothing between us.

My hands fell to my sides as I looked at her, I didn't know what to say. Apparently neither did she because she looked just as stunned as I.

We both jumped when we heard the sound of one of her books hit the floor with a big thud. She then started to move quickly, letting go of her keys to pick up the book, but with her face bent down she almost dropped her glasses, so she quickly let go of her newly retrieved book to push her glasses up her face which caused the book to drop again and she jumped once more, dropping the rest of her books in the process.

I couldn't help the laughter than bubbled up from seeing this, but I bit my lip to make it stop. By the way she was turning 10 shades of red I could tell she was already embarrassed. For some reason her clumsiness relaxed me, something about her human flaws made me feel better, made me realize once again that I was no longer with my brother or father.

Making my way over I bent down to help her retrieve some of her books. "Here, let me help you with those." I grabbed two books before standing up.

She stood straight once more, the red on her face not disappearing. I smiled brightly trying to make her feel comfortable.

Then I realized that we just stood there looking at each other. Shaking my head I laughed. "Hello." I said positioning the books into one arm so I could hold out the other. "My name is Carson Rischer."

She stood there looking at my hand for a moment and I hesitated for a second. Maybe she didn't like me, I thought sadly.

"You're my new roommate." I heard her say in a very light voice. I glanced behind me and looked at her neatly made bed once more. So she was my new roommate! I looked back at her with excitement. This time really looking at her.

Up close her brown hair wasn't actually brown; it was a very deep red with some brown in it. Her eyebrows were a couple shades lighter, bringing out the freckles that ran across her face. She had green eyes that were covered by large black rimmed glasses. Her lips were super pink while her face was completely pale, well besides when she's embarrassed.

I then noticed the white collared shirt she wore with a red tie and black sweater vest over it. She wore a plain black skirt that went down to her knees and then knee high black socks with some dark brown shoes. _Interesting_ outfit, I thought.

"I'm Amber Henderson."

Smiling I dropped my hand even though she didn't shake it. At least she responded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amber." I said happily. This was so strange, living with a girl. I mean when my mom passed away the only girls I ever saw were the maids, and they rarely spoke to me. I wasn't used to girly stuff, so I was slightly excited to see what was in store. We could do each other's make up, barrow each other's clothes, talk about boys together, I've seen it in all the movies.

"Yeah?" Amber looked confused. "Pleasures all mine." I didn't really notice how I smiled like an idiot.

Amber then made her way passed me, setting her books on her desk as I continued to think about all the wonderful things I could learn from this girl. I mean I was only 14 when my mother passed; she had barely begun to teach me about puberty and such. Everything I learned was from books or movies.

Finally I turned to her and handed her, her books as she walked by me once more to grab her keys. She shut the door and then made her way by me again, giving me another strange glance as I smiled. Muttering something quietly to herself she sat down at her desk and opened one of her books.

_Aaaand_ I stood in the middle of the room expecting something great to happen. I soon realized that I was getting too excited; it was probably just from finally being here and being away from the creepiness that is my family.

Sighing I sat on my bed once more, looking around the room that is now mine. Well partly mine. I took a quick glance at Amber and smiled even though she wasn't looking.

This whole scheme wasn't that bad after all, I could finally be a teenager once more.


	3. Showers

Alright I'm going to stop here for tonight! I hope you all liked it so far, the interactions between Carson and Reid pick up heavily after this chapter so I hope you'll keep reading.

Comment please! I always love comments! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Showers**

It was night by the time I finished unpacking, Amber had left the room to go the library but now she was back, and studying… _again_.

While I tucked my oversized sheets under my mattress I took quick glances at my new roomie. She hasn't said a word to me since I got here, besides when she mumbled she was going to go to the library. And I don't think she was even telling me that, I just overheard her saying it to herself.

"So…" I started as I lay my comforter over my bed. Another glance at her and she didn't even lift her gaze from her book. This was not how I expected a new girl friend would be; even the maids spoke more to me. "Are there any good places to eat around here?" I asked.

Silent seconds passed before I heard her speak. "I don't know really, I only eat in the cafeteria."

I almost gagged at the thought of eating cafeteria food. It was bad enough in public school, and I had gotten very used to fine dining. My brother and father ate nothing less than high quality. We even had our own personal chef.

Hearing the turn of her page I snapped back to our conversation. "Cool." I said. "What about if you wanna do something fun?" I put my pillows onto my bed and took a step back to see my work. So the comforter touched the floor on either sides of the bed, at least I'll have enough blanket.

"I spend most of my time in the library." She spoke flatly, _still_ reading her book.

"Oh, that sounds…" My words fell short. "Fun." I then laughed trying to break some of the tension I accidently built up. Looking at Amber I realized that there was probably only tension for me, I don't think she even heard what I said last.

I decided that I would just brush my teeth and try to go to bed, I had a long day and I was wiped.

Walking into the bathroom I remember how there was no shower, sticking my head back out the door I looked at the, still reading, Amber.

"Hey, um, do you know where the shower is?" I asked.

This actually made her look up from her book. Her green eyes looked at me curiously through her glasses. "The shower?" She asked and I nodded, she didn't think I was being serious. "It's down the hall and to the left, then the first doors on your right."

"Down the hall?!" I asked and stepped out of the bathroom completely. She nodded. "Why would the showers be down the hall? I don't get it? Are we supposed to walk there and take a shower and then walk back, what about our shower stuff? What if something happens? Really, down the hall?" I ranted when I was surprised sometimes and I was definitely surprised now.

"Have you ever been to a private school?" I heard her ask something for once. I shook my head no.

"So you never lived in a dorm?" She questioned again.

I felt a blush come to my cheeks. "No, not really." I said looking down at my feet, I felt rather incompetent at the moment.

I heard a small giggle and looked up at Amber who actually smiled. She had two rows of perfectly straight and white teeth. I've never seen such a beautiful mouth before.

"Yeah, well the showers are down the hall."

I looked away from her nodded. I was about to walk back into the bathroom when I heard her say something else. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Smiling I went to the cupboard and got out my tooth brush and tooth paste. I closed the mirror and looked at my reflection. I glanced down at my necklace, it was an old cross passed down through the woman in my family, and it was supposed to protect us from damnation.

I remembered why I was there. I remembered my family name. _Rischer_. We had powers that no one knew about, except some of our own kind. Of course, the only power I had was to pass down the power to my own children. My heart sank at the thought.

Shaking my head I decided not to think about that. I was at a new school. Tomorrow would be my first day of classes and I needed a good night's rest. Looking at the mirror I wondered what the bathrooms down the hall looked like, maybe I would go check them out.

Tooth brush and tooth paste in hand I made my way towards the door. I saw Amber glance up at me but she didn't say anything. As I opened the door I turned back to her. "I'll be right back."

The hall was dark, and eerily quiet. _'Down the hall and to the left'_ Amber's words ran through my head as I made my way down the hall. I could hear my footsteps echo the whole way and it made me walk slower, breathe harder, and my heart beat faster.

A giggle stopped me in my tracks. I looked behind me and saw no one down the hall. Okay… maybe I didn't hear a-

Another giggle sounded and I realized it was coming from the hallway up to my left. Gulping I walked slowly towards the hall, making sure that I was closest to the corner so whoever was in the hall wouldn't see me.

My back against the wall I held my breath and heard another giggle with some light whispers. Slowly I peeked my head around the corner.

There stood a guy and a girl. _Whew_. The guy had the girl up against the wall furthest from me; I couldn't see much of him because his back was to me. He had shaggy blonde hair that I saw from under his beanie and his head was buried into the brown haired girl's neck. She giggled once more.

I let out a breath and leaned back towards the wall I was against. Ugh, I was always freaked out about something. Looking down I noticed I practically squeezed my tooth paste to death.

I smiled and was about to walk away when I heard a cough from behind me. And no, it wasn't a normal cough, it was an 'excuse me I know your there' cough.

Casually I walked from around the corner to make it seem like I didn't peek and watch them make out for a second.

The girl had a huge grin on her face while she held the guys shoulders. She eyed me up and down and smiled wider and I quickly looked away from her to the guy who glared at me.

His eyes were dark in this light and his jaw clenched which made him all the more freaky. Strangely, I noticed he wore fingerless gloves, which held the girl by her waist. Who wears gloves at night? Indoors? Ignoring my thoughts I smiled slightly and continued to walk by them.

The girl gave me a grin back and laughed into the guys shoulders. His head turned to watch me walk away and that's when I felt something odd. Like his vibe or aura felt different somehow, well not actually different. It felt familiar, which was different in this case.

I quickly pushed open the woman's bathroom door which wasn't far passed the love birds.

Once inside I let out another breath and made my way to the sinks. "That was weird." I said to myself. There was something so weird about that kid. He seemed so off, so strange.

Looking at myself in the mirror I noticed how panicked I looked, no wonder she laughed at me. I then smiled and shook my head, just me freaking out again, I thought. There was no sense in freaking out about people making out in a hallway. Granted I'm not very used to it, but this _was_ high school.

Laughing slightly I turned on the sink and began brushing my teeth.

After checking out the bathroom I slowly opened the door and looked out with just my head. _Thank God_, I thought as I stepped out into the hallway. They were gone. Laughing again I started back towards my room, already feeling the excitement of the new day ahead of me.

~ Reid's P.O.V ~

"Hello? Reid?" I heard an annoyed voice next to my ear.

After we ran into that chick we moved down the hall right next to my girl's door, where she said that if we were extra quiet we wouldn't wake her roommate up if we fucked in there.

I smirked against her neck and bit onto it once more, making sure that there would be a hickey tomorrow.

She sucked in a breath and forgot all about why she was annoyed while my hands ran up and down her thighs. I licked the soft skin on the crook of her neck which made her moan and claw at my shoulders. _Putty in my hands_, I thought smirking once more.

She then lifted my head and looked at me sexily. "My turn." She practically groaned before her lips latched onto my neck. You can try babe, but no one is as good at sucking skin as me.

Pulling her hips into mine, the friction and heat built between us. _Good_, cause that little twit earlier ruined it.

Thinking back to the girl who had walked by us and into the bathroom I felt myself smirk again. She looked so scared, like she belonged in grade school or something. The poor girl probably hasn't even been fucked _good_ yet, or even at all.

I gripped my girl's hips tighter thinking about this other girl, for some reason she was making my blood boil more than the hottie in front of me. I couldn't even remember my girl's name. Fuck who cares?

I closed my eyes and leant against her body, putting my arm against the wall while her hands made their way down my abs to my belt.

There was something about that other girl, as she kept walking by, she changed in a way. She looked at me as if she knew me. _Fuck_, maybe I already fucked her. That was a possibility. But even for me, to completely forget wasn't normal.

You think I would remember those eyes. Even in the dark they were a brilliant blue, shiny and all. Hell, they were big too, or maybe that was because she was scared. Either way, I shrugged. Her hair was a golden blonde, not light like mine, but more honeyish. Looked soft also. I wouldn't mind tugging on that shit while I fucked her senseless.

"Oh Reid." I heard a moan and realized where I was again. Ah forget it; I know what floor she's one now so I can go for her later, I thought as I opened the door behind us and pushed her into the room with a satisfied smirk.


	4. Meeting Reid Garwin

**Chapter 4: Meeting Reid Garwin**

So what Amber was wearing yesterday wasn't just a strange outfit. No, it was a uniform. I felt dumb because I went by a swarm of kids when I first got here so I should have realized that, yeah, of course it was a uniform. A girl from the student counsel dropped it off this morning.

I stood in front of the full length mirror trying to will myself to look better in this outfit. It wasn't working. I sighed and looked down at my black dress shoes. Amber told me that any type of running shoe or sandal was forbidden and that you could forget about wearing boots or flip flops. Even flats weren't allowed, not that they would look good with these socks.

I pulled up my skirt a little more and noticed that Amber must have gotten a large or something because mine only went to mid-thigh.

Well, this is as good as it gets, I thought looking at myself one more time. Pulling on our mandatory jackets I grabbed my backpack and keys and locked my room on my way out. Amber said she was going to study in the library before class.

Looking down the hall I saw a couple students in uniforms also, walking and talking. I smiled. It felt like a school.

I walked through the halls trying to find the right room number. There were more students around now, because I was in the academic part of the buildings. Students filed in and out of different classes while I shuffled my way by them.

Looking down at my paper once more I ran straight into someone, bumping them right into the wall. I looked up and gasped, reaching my arm out to steady them "I'm so sorry." I said instinctively.

A blonde haired girl turned around and smiled at me. "It's no problem." She said politely as she straightened out her jacket.

I smiled and decided to stop and read instead of risking into colliding with more students.

"Can I help you?"

I looked up to see the same girl still standing next to me. "Are you new here?" She asked again, looking at the paper in my hands then back at me.

I nodded guiltily and then smiled. "Yeah, and I'm pretty lost." I blushed a little.

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry; I was new last year too. What class are you looking for?"

I glanced down at the paper and read out loud. "Room 115, Greek History, Mr. Tuscet, 9:15."

I looked up to see her smiling widely. "My friend has the same class. She can show you, she's right down the hall." She pointed behind her. I glanced but couldn't tell out of the multiple students who she was. Looking back at the blonde I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay." She turned and started to make her way towards her friend, I followed not really knowing what I should say.

"My names Sarah. Sarah Wenham." She smiled looking back at me and slowing down. I started to slow down too till I noticed she was only doing it so I would walk next to her. Fiddling with my paper I smiled at her, she seemed so nice and open. This is what I expected from my roommate yesterday.

"I'm Carson Rischer." I said nervously. The more confident the people I'm around, the less confident I become.

"Nice to meet you. And welcome to Spencer." She laughed lightly and I smiled as a response. We stopped by this tan girl with brown hair and a tall guy with long light brown hair. They were leaning against the wall talking to each other. That is they were till we came.

"Kate, Pogue." Sarah spoke getting their attention, both looked towards me and I blushed and looked at the wall behind them. "This is Carson Rischer. Carson, this is Kate Tunney and Pogue Parry. She's new here."

I first looked to Kate who smiled widely. "Hey." She spoke happily.

"Nice to meet you." Pogue said quietly and smiled slightly. I gave him a smile back and then looked to my feet, why did that name sound so familiar?

As Sarah and Kate talked I noticed he was definitely the quiet type; he leant against the wall with his hands in his pockets while he looked at me with another pair of dark eyes. He couldn't have been that boy from last night, could he? I looked to Kate, she definitely wasn't the girl.

The bell rung and people started to walk into the doors beside us.

"Kate, Carson has your Greek History class, wanna show her where it is?" Sarah asked giving Kate a sweet smile.

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. "Since when did it become my job to host new students?" Both she and Sarah laughed.

I just smiled and took quick glances at Pogue, who made me nervous. I then noticed Kate look at me. "It's right down the hall, you can sit with us." She smiled grabbing Pogue's arm and heading in the direction of our class. I stood next to Sarah before realizing I should follow.

"See you at lunch!" Kate called back to Sarah and I turned to look at her, I gave her a smile before she went off into her class.

I then looked back to Kate and Pogue, I'm guessing he wasn't the guy I saw last night, his hair wasn't blonde enough and he seemed too tall and too enthralled with this Kate.

We walked into class and students were taking seats everywhere. Kate waved at a couple people before taking a seat with Pogue right next to her. I stood dumbly in the middle of the class as students walked by me.

"Carson, over here." Kate said before going back to talking to Pogue. So she was serious.

I went and sat next to Kate who smiled at me and then turned back to Pogue, guess it's safe to say they were going out.

I took off my backpack and got out pens and paper, getting ready for class to start. I started to look at all the students pile in and noticed a familiar face. It was the girl from last night.

She had tan skin and light brown curly hair. On her neck was a purple and red spot and I felt almost disgusted that I knew where she got that and when. Shaking my head I looked back down at my blank paper.

Moments later the bell rung again and the teacher walked in, starting class.

Class went by fast; it's been so long that I was in a classroom setting that when the teacher asked a question I almost blurted out the answer, which I remembered some teachers didn't like.

It was also weird having someone to talk to during studies. A couple of times Kate turned to me and asked what name the teacher just said, or asked if I saw that movie with Brad Pitt. She was pretty nice, super confident, even more so than Sarah, so I kept pretty quiet around her. Also her boyfriend, Pogue, freaked me out.

I had one more class before lunch, Marine Biology. Looking at my paper as I exited the classroom I glanced around at the many halls and many rooms.

"What class do you have now?" Kate asked me while looking at my schedule over my shoulder. Damn, she's tall. "Marine Biology?" She said with disgust. "I don't know where that is." She said looking at me.

"I do." Pogue spoke. "It's right next to my class." He said leaning down to kiss Kate, I looked away seeing enough people kissing at this school for me.

"Alright, then you can show Carson." She said smiling once more and then making her way by me and down the hall. "See you at lunch!" She called back.

I looked behind me at Pogue. She must have been talking to him. I was nervous about lunch; the only people I ever ate with were my brother and father. Now I was supposed to eat with hundreds of kids.

"Um, it's this way." I heard Pogue say as he pointed down another hall and start to walk. I followed him silently.

Well this was awkward. He was quiet, I was quiet. We were quiet. I wished for Kate, at least she could fill this silence. I then smiled at the thought. Kate seemed so talkative and Pogue just… wasn't. I felt myself laugh.

Getting a glance from Pogue I bit my lip and kept walking, making a mental note about Kate and Pogue's relationship in my head. Although I don't know why I did.

"So what class do you have?" I blurted out. I didn't know why I was asking, or why I even cared.

"Chem. 400" He said with a raised eyebrow. I guess he noticed my little spurt. I smiled and looked away. So he was good at chemistry, I made another mental note. Again, I don't know why I found that important.

Soon we went our separate ways, his class to the left and mine to the right. I smiled and thanked him before I went into my class. So Pogue wasn't _that_ creepy of a guy.

Taking a seat I thought how silly it was of me to just assume he was creepy. Sure he gave off this weird vibe and his name sounded familiar. I also found myself thinking about him in a strange way. Not like I was attracted to him or anything, but like I was supposed to remember things about him, little things that most people would pass by.

"Excuse me."

"Carson Rischer?"

I heard a slightly annoyed, angry voice call my name. I looked up shocked to see that class has begun and there was a guy standing next to my seat. He looked down at me annoyed and I glanced to my side to see a just as annoyed girl sitting next to me.

Confused I looked between the two, what did I do?

"I'm glad to see that your eager to start class Miss Rischer, but would you mind coming up here, we assign seating according to our lab partners." The teacher spoke pulling on his lab coat.

_Oh, that's why they looked mad._ Quickly I stood and grabbed my backpack. Other students laughed and whispered as I made my way to the front of the class.

"Alright Miss Rischer." The teacher said looking at his clipboard and then glancing at the class. "Who doesn't have a partner?" I heard him say under his breath as he went over the list.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a blonde guy with a beanie. Wait… a blonde guy with a beanie. I looked back at him and saw those same eyes, only this time they were much lighter and they weren't glaring at me.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Garwin. And school policy means no hats, remember?" The teacher spoke without looking up from his clipboard, clearly he was annoyed and clearly this happened a lot.

Mr. Garwin stopped in his tracks and smiled at the teachers back. "No I'm glad Pete. And thank you for the update; as usual, you make your purpose known." The class snickered as this kid grabbed his beanie and shoved it in his backpack.

This made the teacher glance at Mr. Garwin as he made his way to his seat. "That's Mr. Andrews to you."

"And its Reid to you." He said happily and sat down, the class laughing once more.

Mr. Andrews rolled his eyes and focused back on finding me a partner. I took a quick glance at Reid who seemed to finally notice my presence. He set down his bag and looked at me with a smirk on those thin lips of his. His eyes were set on mine and unfortunately I couldn't look away. A chill went down my spine.

He leaned forward onto the desk and then winked, his smirk growing into a grin. I quickly looked away and to Mr. Andrews, refusing to look back at Reid. There was something so weird about him, and again his name sounded so fam-

My mind blanked and my heart stopped.

_"Names?"_

I remembered when my brother asked me their names. The sons of Ipswich. Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and… I gulped and shakily looked back at the boy who stared me down. Reid Garwin.

I felt numb. I was so terrified I couldn't even think, I didn't even register Mr. Andrews speaking to me.

"Miss Rischer? Are you alright?" I finally heard him ask. I tore my head away from Reid and to him, trying my best not to stutter.

"Yeah." My voice barely came out a whisper as he gave me a wary look. I just gripped my fist, trying hard not to let my body shiver in fear. I could feel his eyes on me. Eyes that turn black as night when they use their powers. I gulped again.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but there are no available partners at the moment, if you don't mind you can work by yourself or I can put you in a threesome?" He asked. I tried to answer but my throat was so dry, my mouth opened barely before it shut.

I couldn't even get enough breath into my lungs. It was beginning to make me light headed. I felt hot all over, and my palms were sweating.

There was a knock at the door before Mr. Andrews could ask me again if I was alright. He went to answer it and came back with a note.

"It seems Mr. Collins is out with the flu, won't be back for the next couple of weeks." He read to the class and everyone started to whisper. "Well Miss Rischer, whoever Mr. Collins's partner was will be yours now." He then looked back to the clip board to see who my partner was.

I couldn't help myself. It was like looking at a car accident, no matter how horrible it was you had to look. So I looked back at Reid.

For some reason his new looked confused me more than scared me, but still I was scared shitless. I was ready for school to be over and to go back home, at least my father and brother were a familiar type of creepy.

He smiled knowingly at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Rischer, you're now partners with Reid Garwin."

And then I passed out.

* * *

Hoped you liked it :) Review please!


	5. Realization

Ok, so I'm stopping here for today. I'm on vacation :) So I probably won't post until I get back. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, they were awesome! And I hope you enjoy these chapters, keep the reviews coming because there is definitely some really good scenes coming up :D

* * *

**Chatper 5: Realization**

_Ugh, what happened?_ I thought as I started to come to. Slowly everything started to come to me, I ran into Sarah, I met Kate and Pogue, went to class, walked with Pogue to another class…

Wait Pogue Parry. That name, he was… _Oh God. _

I felt like I was going to pass out all over again. My hand went up to grab my head while I moaned a little.

"Oh, careful deary."

I paused hearing a voice next to me. It was a ladies, thank God.

I opened my eyes and saw an older woman in a white uniform next to me. She stood with a cloth and a smile on her face. "Take it easy." She spoke softly and then set the cloth onto my forehead. It was damp and cold. That's when I realized I was extremely hot and sweaty. "Did I…" I sat up so I was leaning on my elbows. "Did I pass out?" I squinted looking up at her.

"Well that's what the boy and Mr. Andrews say." She said walking away to a counter. "But normally people wouldn't have a temp like you did from just passing out."

I took the cloth off my head and sat up confused. "You think I'm sick?" I felt fine, well as fine one could be in my current situation.

She turned and shook her head. "No, I think you had a panic attack." The frown that fell on my face made her quickly speak again. "Your fine now though deary." She finished with a smile. "You were only out for 10 minutes after he brought you."

"He?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but as soon as I did I looked towards the door that I'm guessing where this boy was that brought me.

"Oh yes, I should probably tell him your fine now so you both can head back to class." She turned around once more to do something on the counter while I stood up. Was she ever planning on telling me who this _he_ was?

Everything felt right I thought thankfully as I stood. Nothing on my body felt out of balance. Sure my head was going crazy, but it was freaking out so much that it just felt numb; I didn't know what to think first. I then noticed the nurse start to walk towards the door.

I followed crossing my arms over my chest, giving myself an encouraging rub on my arms. How was I supposed to go back to class and see him?

Walking out the door behind the nurse I froze mid step. I was about to turn around and go right back into the room to pass out again. But the nurse spoke to soon. "Excuse me, Mr. Garwin."

Reid looked away from the girl he had against the wall. She held her books close to her chest while she blushed and smiled, still looking up at him while he had one arm by her head and the other on her waist. He looked us over and then grinned. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." He then pushed himself away from the wall and started towards us.

I took a shaky step back till I grabbed onto the frame of the doorway, I held it for dear life.

Reid turned back around to the girl before he reached us. "Nicky's at 7?" His voice was different; it was low and very alluring. Well at least for the small black headed girl. She nodded and giggled a little before leaving the nursing office all together.

He turned back and his smirk turned into a full on smile. His eyes went from the nurse to me and then back. "How is she?" He asked as if he was concerned.

I heard the elder nurse speak, even though I was behind her I could tell she was smiling while she spoke happily. "Oh she's just fine Mr. Garwin."

"No please, just Reid." He interrupted and the nurse let out a breath and laughs. _What the hell was going on?!_ I thought looking between the two.

"Well Reid." She looked down and I could only bet she was blushing. While she looked towards her shoes I saw Reid glance at me and his charming warm eyes and smile changed for a second. His smile turned into a grin, and I swear his eyes become a couple shades darker.

I held my breath while the nurse looked back up and he focused back on her. "She should be fine, just a simple panic attack."

_Should be fine?! Simple panic attack?!_ This nurse was nuts! I let out my breath and looked towards the ceiling. I can't believe this was happening.

"Thank you so much _Miss_ Wiks." The cheeriness in his voice was enough to make me throw up. And he definitely emphasized the miss part, making me roll my eyes. She, of course, just giggled.

"Yet again, you work wonders. It's amazing what you do here" He leaned a bit closer to her. "Truly, we kids owe you so much." His voice deepened the slightest bit. He was actually hitting on her!

She laughed nervously. "Oh no, it's all part of the job." She then nodded back towards me. "Carrying her all the way here was what was amazing…" She looked towards her feet and then back up. "Reid."

Reid laughed modestly and it sounded _so_ fake. "What else was I supposed to do? I would carry any fellow classmate." _Bullshit_, I thought. Mr. Andrews probably made him. "Especially to your care."

Nurse Wiks laughed more, this time not knowing what to say.

"Anyway I hate to waste anymore of your valuable time. I should be getting…" He then looked at me pausing for a moment with his mouth open as if her were thinking. I looked back at him confused. "We… we should be getting back to class." He chuckled a little. _Did he forget my name?_ I wondered with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yes." She stepped aside and looked at me. "You two should get going." Her voice now professional.

I gave a quick fake smile before dropping it once more and looking towards Reid. I then noticed my backpack on one of the seats in the office. Walking by him I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"If she has any more trouble, bring her back right away." I heard the nurse say to Reid. With my back towards her I gave her a crazy look, it's not like he's my damn baby sitter! I then heard Reid chuckle.

"Of course." He was behind me as we walked out of the office.

The hallways were pretty empty except for a student or two that walked by us as we made our way back to class. I still couldn't believe he carried me all that way, good thing he wore gloves I guess. My body shivered in disgust at him holding me.

"What? No thank you for your _hero_?" He chuckled walking next to me. I could feel his eyes on me and I gulped angrily. He wasn't my hero. He was the reason I was scared in the first place.

We walked a little ways before he spoke again. "Ok, you're the quiet type. That's alright, there usually the ones that scream the loudest."

I stopped right in my tracks, my eyes wide as I slowly turned to look at him. He had a smirk on his face and a wicked gleam in his eyes. "E-Excuse me?" I accidently stuttered.

His smirk grew as he crossed his arms and leaned forward. "They usually like the kinky stuff too."

I finally realized he wasn't talking about murdering me. He was talking about having sex with me and for some reason that made me feel better. Well not much, but at least he wasn't going to kill me.

I looked away from him and to the ground. I then continued to walk. I didn't like being out here alone with him, I wanted to get to a classroom setting, with people. I knew that there covenant was all about silence, so they especially didn't Use in front of people. Or at least they weren't _supposed_ to.

I heard him jogging to catch up. "Wait." He yelled till he was walking next to me again. "What's your problem?" He asked once more slightly annoyed.

I let out a harsh laugh, I didn't know where my confidence came from but it got me talking. "_My_ problem?" I laughed again. "You're the one making sick jokes and you assume I'm the one with a problem?" I snapped. I quickly shut up, confidence running dry. What the hell was I thinking?! This guy could easily kill me and no one would even know I was missing with the power he had.

I heard a chuckle. "So is there a bite with that bark?" I could tell his voice was leading to another dirty joke. "Because I definitely wouldn't mind being bitten." How could he take something so stupid and make it dirty? Oh yeah, he was a high school boy.

I rolled my eyes but kept silent. I already dug myself deep, didn't need to get any deeper.

After another couple minutes of silence I heard him scoff. "So you shut up again princess." His voice left its sultry place and had more ridicule in it. "That's fine." He then moved quickly to step in front of me, stopping me in my tracks when we were only feet from our classroom.

I looked at the door desperately till he blocked my view, making me look up at him. I crossed my arms and leant on one foot.

He smirked looking me up and down and I felt myself getting angry again, I was about to say something when his eyes finally met mine. I stopped with my mouth slightly open.

Seeing him close up for once, I noticed his eyes were a grey color. It was so weird. I felt my heart stop when he looked at me and for a moment all I could even think about were those eyes. The strangest part was that his eyes didn't freak me out.

Both my brother and father's eyes would burn away and become pitch black when they Used. I knew that everyone with the power did that, and it always made me reluctant to look them in the eyes, and it usually freaked me out whether they were Using or not.

But right now. It was different.

"So what do you say we skip the rest of class?" He took a step closer to me; his voice was low and serious. Almost husky. His hand came up and grabbed a strand of my hair. "And we could go somewhere a bit more… comfortable." He looked back into my eyes, and I noticed his were darker.

I closed my mouth and realized that I hadn't breathed since he took a step towards me. Looking down I took a breath. What the hell just happened? I thought, my head replaying the situation.

"I… Um…" I couldn't think straight. What _was_ this feeling? It felt so weird, nothing made sense.

Closing my eyes I focused, trying to sort out this information. Ok, I'm standing here in front of a boy. In front of a boy whose suggesting to have sex with me. A boy who scares me. He scares me because he's not exactly human. So the boy in front of me is suggesting we have sex but he's not human. He's not human. He's not human. _He's not human._

More and more I realized that this guy in front of me wasn't just some Casanova. No he was part of the damned. He was a monster. I quickly took a step back, nervousness filling me as I thought about all the horrible things I've seen done with the powers he possessed.

"Princess?" I heard him question. Another chill ran through me at the word.

This is how I felt earlier, in the classroom. It felt as if the whole world was collapsing on top of me, I could barely breathe once again. I think I might have even started shaking as I took more steps back.

"Hey?" I heard him say but his voice sounded far away. I could feel myself panicking once more, so I decided to do the only thing that felt right all day. The only thing I should have been doing when I first realized who- I mean what these guys really are.

I turned and ran.

~Reid's P.O.V~

I was confused while watching her run down the hall and turn the corner. She looked completely freaked out.

Thinking back to where we were moments ago, it didn't make any sense. I had her right where I wanted her. She was blushing, looking towards her feet, unable to even say anything to my offer. It was a hook, line, and sinker. It had been usually with all the others.

But then her whole vibe changed, from nervous to scared. It was weird.

Looking back down the empty hallway I shook my head. _Whatever_, I thought. Just another day I guess. Didn't matter really because I had that date with April tonight… or was it May? June maybe? It was some stupid fucking month name.

I shrugged and then started walking down the hall, not even bothering to glance back at class.

At first I was pissed that Mr. Andrews was making me carry her all the way to the nurses office, I was all for just leaving her dead body there. But no, I had to take her to that damn nurse, who did what? Probably put a cold rag on her head.

The only reason Mr. Andrews made me go was because I was her partner. That plan surely backfired, or at least I thought it did. I remember looking at her hot body standing by the teach, she couldn't take her eyes off me, making me smirk while looking at her. And as soon as I realized she needed a partner, well it only took a little Use to make Collins sick. He was always getting sick anyway.

Now she was my partner and she got me out of class. Maybe she wasn't so bad, besides the whole running away like a freak part. I laughed a little when her running replayed through my mind. She looked like a complete idiot. Well a _hot_ idiot.


	6. Lunch

**Chapter Six: Lunch**

I slammed my door shut and leant against it breathing heavily in the process. I can't believe I ran all the way to my room from the classes. I must've looked like an idiot when I passed by people, but I was just so damned freaked out! Even when I realized he wasn't following me, I kept running.

Sighing I slid down to the floor, my shirt and skirt pulling up in the process so when I sat my thighs touched the chilly ground. I shivered from the cold, still trying to catch my breath. I'm sure I was super sweaty too, probably beat red.

I hit my head against the door, closing my eyes as my heart finally started to slow down and my breathing became normal.

"Who am I kidding?" I thought out loud. "I can't do this." I opened my eyes and looked around my room. I looked at myself, in this stupid school uniform, pretending to be a student. I wasn't a student; I was just Carson Rischer of the Rischer family.

I may be part of a long, outstanding family name, but I was just a single girl. I had no powers, no special abilities. I was just one, alone, scared, little girl. And they expected _me_ to trick the four sons of Ipswich!

I really _was_ going to die. As that thought crossed my mind my face fell into my hands and I could feel the pressure of this situation burst inside me. I started to sob, like the little pathetic girl I was.

~Reid's P.O.V~

"Hey man." Tyler said as I sat down next to him with my lunch. Soon Pogue and Kate joined us, Pogue sitting beside me while Kate sat across from him.

Kate smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Tyler said smiling and I just grinned quickly with a nod before eating my food again. I was starving.

"So Pogue, I was thinking we could go see…" I tuned her out quickly. I hated when she talked about dates with Pogue. He's so pussy whipped it wasn't even funny.

I felt Tyler elbow me and I looked to him, he was chuckling and pointing towards a table. Looking I saw Aaron Abbot, but he was paying attention to me, no he was joking around with his buddies. Who _was_ looking at me was that little black headed girl from earlier today. She was sitting right next to Aaron.

"Must be Aaron's new squeeze." I heard Tyler laugh, because he knew just as well that she wasn't interested in Aaron, not with the way she was looking at me.

She was forking her food with a smile on her face while she eyed me like candy. Smirking I swallowed my food and gave Tyler a nudge. He watched as I gave her the famous Garwin smirk and wink. Instantly she blushed and looked towards her food, biting her lip in such a sweet way.

Both Tyler and I laughed and saw Aaron look at the girl next to him confused. He then glanced our way and with evil eyes I blew him a kiss without my hand. He looked angry and got up from the table, taking my soon to be date with him.

By now Sarah was at our table, sitting across from me. She and Kate were talking about something and I went back to eating.

"Where's Carson?" Sarah asked Kate looking around the cafeteria for whoever Carson was.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, she had Marine Biology before lunch." She then looked to Pogue. "Did you see her come out of class?"

Pogue shook his head no. "Nope, we got out early anyway."

Sarah looked disappointed and looked towards her food. "I was hoping she could eat with us, it's not easy being new, you know?" She looked to all of us and everyone nodded except me. I kept eating not really listening to or caring about the conversation.

"Who's Carson?" Tyler asked from next to me.

"Oh she's this new girl." Kate said flipping her hair back. "Sarah ran into her or something?" She looked to Sarah who nodded. "Yeah, well she had her first class with Pogue and I. Then some Marine Biology class." Marine Biology? Why did that sound familiar?

"Don't you have that class man?" Tyler asked me and I stopped eating with the fork in my mouth. I looked up and everyone was looking at me. I then shrugged and swallowed.

"Hell if I know." I said answering all of them.

Tyler and Pogue chuckled, while Kate scoffed, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." Caleb came over and sat next to Sarah with Tyler across from him.

"Hey man." Tyler bumped his fist while Caleb sat down.

"Hey." Sarah said sweetly before leaning towards him and giving him a kiss. _Bleh_! Mushy shit.

I just rolled my eyes and ate more of my food. As everyone continued talking I kept thinking about that Marine Biology class. I admit it did sound familiar, and that name Carson, also sounded familiar. It could just be another girl I fucked, but usually names would be long gone by now. It had to be someone recent.

Maybe that girl from last night? No, she's not new; I've seen her around school way before I hooked up with her. This Carson was new. Some chick I haven't seen.

"What's up man? You're unusually quiet?" I heard Pogue ask and it snapped me from my thoughts. Again looking up I noticed everyone's eyes on me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." I set down my fork and smirked. "Just thinking is all."

The table was silent while my smirk faded and I looked at them all. Each one stared at me quietly. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"What could _you_ possibly be _thinking_ about?" Baby boy chuckled slightly and I gave him a glare making him shut up.

I glanced at everyone and they still expected an answer. "Jesus." I said straightening my jacket. "I was just thinking about that Marine Bio class." I spoke bitterly looking away.

"So you do have it?" Kate asked and I looked harshly at her.

"Maybe." I paused for a moment. "Yeah." I answered but then thought back to it. Was it Marine Bio? "I don't know!" I let out frustrated. Pogue chuckled and Caleb went back to eating.

I then looked at Sarah who still looked at me. "I just…" I began but then stopped. "There might have been this new chick in my class, I don't know." I saw her eyes light up.

Kate was quick to speak, as usual. "Well, was there?"

"I said I don't know!" I bit back.

Tyler laughed and leaned towards Kate. "Just because Reid finally noticed her doesn't mean she's new. She could've gotten a haircut or something. Anything that would make her hot now." Even Caleb laughed at this while I elbowed baby boy hard in the ribs sending him another glare. He just chuckled more and went back to eating.

Kate looked away in disgust while Sarah spoke. "She has blonde hair, blue eyes, doesn't talk much."

So that girl was named Carson! Hm, sounds like a dudes name to me. "Why do you want to know so bad, gotta a little girl crush on her do you?" I smirked while Sarah shook her head and rolled her eyes. Caleb looked at me harshly and my smirk dropped while I looked away.

"Dude, do you know her or not?" Pogue asked finally fed up.

"Yeah I know her!" I was fed up; I would rather not have her be our friend like Sarah was hoping. It was for two reasons. One: she was a freak. Two: I couldn't fuck her if we were... _friends_. Ever heard the saying don't shit where you eat, yeah? Well it was my motto. "What's the big deal anyway? She's a freak." I said quietly and bitterly.

"Hey!" Kate protested while fixing her hair. "She's super nice, smart too. Wouldn't mind her around to help with Greek homework."

"She seemed alright to me." Pogue put in and I gave him a look. When did he meet her? And she was _alright_ to him? This strange feeling bubbled up inside me and I clenched my fists angrily. He looked at me confused and I looked to the table.

"Who are we talking about?" Caleb chimed in. Looking from me to Pogue and then to Sarah. She smiled and laid her hand on his arm.

"This super shy, sweet new girl. She bumped into me in the hallway." Caleb smiled at Sarah, probably thinking how cute she was. You could practically see the love in their eyes. It was disgusting.

"Well before I lose my lunch." I grabbed my tray and stood, seeing Caleb give me another harsh look. I just smirked at him. "See you guys at the pool." I said and left the table. I had some business to take care of.

~Carson's P.O.V~

I was now pacing my room. My tie and vest lay on my bed while I walked around in just my shirt, skirt, and socks. My hands fiddled behind my back anxiously.

I was currently trying to figure out a way to get out of this, to leave this school and just go back home. It all seemed so exciting at first, getting out of the house I hated, getting away from the people that scared me. But now, I just wanted to go back.

Scenarios of what my father and brother would do when I told them I'd given up played in my head. None of them ended well for me. I gulped and stopped pacing. If I go home I'll have to face my brother and father, if I stay here I'll have to face the sons of Ipswich. Either way I'm facing someone with supernatural powers.

Ugh, this was so unfair! I thought and slumped down on my bed. My face once again fell into my hands, but I did not cry this time. I was done for now, luckily I cleaned myself up so if Amber came back she wouldn't see my bloodshot eyes or stained cheeks.

A knock at the door made me squeak and look up. I sat frozen for a moment, wondering if I actually heard a knock. Or maybe it was another door.

Another knock came and I realized it was _my_ door. I stood and walked slowly to it. Maybe Amber just forgot her key, I thought hopefully.

Turning the knob slowly I opened the door a crack and peaked out. I gasped and tried to shut it quickly but a hand stopped me.

"Hold on there princess!" Reid said jokingly, but still had a roughness to his voice. "I come in peace."

I held the door against his hand for a moment, not pushing it close, but not opening it either.

I heard him talk from outside. "I noticed you weren't at lunch today. Thought I'd bring you some food?" He said thoughtfully.

Raising an eyebrow I looked towards the door as if it were Reid. He brought me lunch?

After standing there for a moment, the hunger from my stomach was reason enough. Slowly I pulled the wooden door open again, this time all the way, revealing a grinning Reid.

But something was different; he didn't look like his usual… _sly_ self. He looked genuinely happy. I stood against the door frozen and then looked towards the tray in his hands_. Oh joy_, cafeteria food.

"You hungry?" He asked holding the food towards me a little more.

Honestly, the food was questionable. But food was food and I was hungry. I reached out to grab it but he pulled it back towards himself and away from me.

I looked at him confused.

"Now, now." He scolded me like I was a child. "Aren't you going to invite me in? After I came _all_ the way here and with food none the less." I caught his eyes going down my body and I almost scoffed at his little facade. I crossed my arms and leant against the door glaring at him.

I could see the smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. _Seriously_? I thought bluntly, why was this guy even here? Bothering me, none the less. I mocked him in my mind. Then I wondered…

"How did you know this was my room?" I blurted out.

That got him, he looked shocked for a moment and his grin faded. But quickly, a smirk replaced it and the sultry look that usually graced his features was back. I began to get nervous as he looked at me.

"Magic." He said. He meant it as a joke, but I knew very well that it wasn't. I tried not to let my eyes widen or to give off any vibe that I knew he was telling the truth. And when I thought about it, it was kind of easy. I was actually more shocked that he Used just to find my room; it was so random, so belittling, so… wasteful.

Using was a serious thing; at least it was once one ascended. But that's why one should never Use much before they ascend, they tend to get addicted. Maybe Reid was. This time I looked him up and down.

Even with the uniform he seemed like the 'rebel type.' At least from what I could tell.

His smirk grew when he realized I was looking at him, probably thought I was checking him out or something. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"So…" He spoke holding out the food more. "Is Carson hungry?"

I was honestly shocked he knew my name. He couldn't remember early. But then again I have to remember these guys have supernatural powers. I shouldn't put anything pass them while I'm here.

Suddenly I realized my whole situation. I just agreed to stay, and I was fine with it. Where the hell was me from 10 minutes ago?!

Snapping out of my thoughts I decided that I guess I should start gathering information now. Maybe the more I get sooner, the sooner I can leave and not get caught.

Looking back at Reid who still stood smirking, his sly eyes looking into mine, I stepped aside letting him in. "Starving." I spoke sarcastically as he came into my room. Somehow, with him here, I managed to lose my appetite.

* * *

So here's another chapter! I hope you all like it, and again thank you for the comments! I would like a couple more if at all possible, but I guess it won't keep me from updating considering I have like more than half of this story already written ;) haha Anyway enjoy!


	7. Guilt

Oh my gosh! Thank you for all the reviews! Really, I love them all :) keep them coming.

Now for the story, this chapter is (to me) suuuper cute! I hope you all think so too, so let me know. And I'm trying to keep Reid as in character as possible, at least to how I would think he would act... Anyway Enjoy and comment please! :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Guilt**

Reid set my food on my desk and then made his way to my bed, it being closer to the door. He fell down onto my bed, quite literally. His hands coming up to rest behind his head and while he kicked up his feet too.

Shutting the door I looked at his shoes disgustingly while they sat on my bed. Remember to get new sheets, I made a mental note.

I then heard him whistle. "Nice place you got here princess." His eyes wondered around the room and I looked around the empty space confusingly.

"Don't all dorms look the same?" I questioned before I could stop myself. I imagined that most dorm rooms looked the same, but maybe I was wrong.

Looking to him I saw him smirking at me, his eyes had an amused look and when I noticed he was being sarcastic I blushed and looked to my feet. Not my fault I've never lived in a dorm before, how was I supposed to know?! I thought angrily.

"Something tells me you don't get out much. Public?" He questioned.

I gave him a weird look to which he let out a quick chuckle. "Public school." He spoke slowly and I realized he was asking if I went to a public school. Blushing again I shook my head.

"Home schooled." I answered. At least for the past 3 years I thought. Not like I didn't know what public school was like. At least it didn't have required uniforms, I thought bitterly before making my way to my desk and looking at the food on the tray. There was corn, some type of meat, a bowl of fruit, and… mashed potatoes? I think. I gave the food a disgusted look.

I heard Reid chuckle behind me. "Well sorry if you don't like it _princess_, but it's all they got."

Glancing back at him and then looking at the food I actually felt bad for not eating it. I mean he did bring it all the way here, it was sort of sweet. Now that I actually thought about it, Reid did a lot for me… I mean for a girl he just met today. Or last night I guess? Anyway, he was unusually nice it a weird way.

Guilt washed through me and I turned to look at him. "Thank you." I said timidly.

He was playing with my clock on my bedside stand and stopped to look at me. "Huh?" He asked.

"Thank you for everything today." I spoke again, not able to look in his eyes. "I've been sort of rude," I wanted to laugh because I've actually been super rude, "to you today, and I'm sorry about that." I finished my sentence actually looking up and at him.

His face was shocked while he looked at me and then he set down the clock. His grey eyes quickly looked away from mine and he stood up from my bed swiftly. "Yeah, don't mention it." He scratched the back of his head still not looking at me.

I smiled at him. Was Reid getting embarrassed? I laughed a little and realized how crazy I was. This whole day I've been acting like I've known this guy forever, for some reason it came easily. Probably because of the power he has. Technically that same power runs through my veins, so that's probably why it was easy to know him.

I didn't notice Reid looking at me once more before he started to make his way towards the door. "I should probably go." He said while opening it.

My smile faded slightly as I walked over to him and held the door as he stepped out into the hall, his back to me. "Okay, well see you tomorrow I guess." For some reason I felt weird, like I should say more, but I didn't know what.

"Yeah. See ya." He spoke without even turning around to glance at me. He started to walk away but I heard him groan and stop. He turned back around still looking at his feet. "Listen, Sarah and Kate were lookin' for you at lunch."

My eyes widened a little. Really? I smiled and looked at my feet. A warm feeling bubbled up inside me. Could these girls actually want to be friends so quickly? I was so shy back in public school and only had a couple friends after a long while of knowing them.

A cough brought me back to reality. I focused on Reid who looked at me, his eyes looked weird. All day I've only seen confidence in his eyes, and yet now he didn't hold any at all. I gave him a concerned looked. "We'll… They'll be at Nicky's tonight, if you wanna come, you know?" He asked.

This shocked me even more. Nicky's? I heard him mention it before, but when? Oh yeah, it was to that one girl.

I gave him another look and he started to look annoyed. Well he did say that Kate and Sarah would be there, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Nodding my head I looked at my feet.

"Great. I'll have baby boy stop by your room before he goes. He can give you a ride." For some reason he didn't sound happy, nor look it, before he turned around and stormed down the hallway.

I watched him go confused before he turned the corner. Slowly I closed my door and leant against it once more. Okay, maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought.

~Reid's P.O.V~

_So stupid!_ I stopped in the hallway angrily. I paced back and forward between the lockers, I swear steam was literally coming off of me. What the _hell_ just happened?!

I thought back to when I was laying on her bed, she had her back turned to me and I could tell by how she just stared at the food that she didn't like it. She _was_ actually quite the princess I thought smirking.

I fiddled with her clock trying to change the alarm to some ridiculous time in the morning. I've always wanted to do it to baby boy but we were roommates, so that wouldn't really be that funny. Stupid clock and all these buttons, I thought angrily.

I then stopped when I thought I heard her say something, looking towards her she looked away from me.

"Huh?" I questioned, wondering if she even did say anything.

"Thank you for everything today. I've been sort of rude to you today, and I'm sorry about that." She looked guiltily back up at me and I felt my heart stop in my chest. _Those eyes._

I almost gulped just looking at her. Her blue eyes just looked so, so, so innocent. And _she_ was apologizing to _me_! Reid Garwin. The bad boy, the heart breaker, the one who left all those ladies behind just begging for more. She really was an idiot, I thought before letting go of the clock and standing up.

I couldn't look at her eyes anymore. They were too much. Just so big and shiny and I swear I even saw a sparkle while she said the word sorry. It was like she was from some damn Disney cartoon.

Trying to control my breath, I reached up and scratched the back of my head, was it fucking hot in here or what? "Yeah, don't mention it." I found myself saying. This was NOT the plan. I was supposed to seduce her, not freak out because she was apologizing to me. What the hell was she even apologizing for? I tried to remember what she said but all I could remember were those eyes, and not to mention her lips as they moved. They were so small, so pink. They looked incredibly delicious.

I glanced at her once more to see her lips as I thought about them. Not a good idea. My whole body felt as if it were on fire. Sure I've been hot and bothered by girls before but this was different, I wasn't in control of this situation.

"I should probably go." I said quickly as my feet carried me to the door. I opened it and started walking out. I heard her footsteps behind me, I heard her melodic voice say something, but I couldn't even register it. What the fuck was going on?! My head practically screamed.

I think she said bye. So I grumbled a, "yeah, see ya," before walking away. But I stopped before I even got two steps away from her dorm. I groaned angrily as my body practically steered itself, making me turn around and face her.

"Listen, Sarah and Kate were lookin' for you at lunch." As I looked at my feet my mouth spoke for me. It was like I couldn't even stop myself if I wanted to. This was horrible! Why was I telling her this? I didn't want her to be friends with us, it would ruin everything!

Looking at Carson I was glad that she wasn't looking at me. But my heart dropped at the look in her eyes. _Fucking great,_ I thought bitterly. I could see the word _friends_ forming in her mind and I could feel my dick literally shrink at the thought of it. Since when did I go from just plain frustrated to sexually frustrated?

I cleared my throat to get her attention, my anger had burried deep within me. Right now I was so exhausted I couldn't even fight the words leaving my mouth. "We'll…" I quickly fixed my words. "They'll be at Nicky's tonight, if you wanna come, you know?" I felt defeated almost. What was this feeling pooling deep in my stomach? It kind of felt like guilt.

I was annoyed and saw her nod shyly. Great, now she thinks I'm annoyed with her! Good going Garwin. It was like being a freshman all over again.

"Great." I tried not to sound bitter or sarcastic, although it was very difficult. "I'll have baby boy stop by your room before he goes. He can give you a ride." I then turned quickly and started down the hallway. So now Carson was going to Nicky's with us, not _me_, but _us._ It wasn't supposed to work that way.

I now stood in the middle of the hallway grumbling angrily to myself. What was I thinking? Inviting her to Nicky's like that, with all of us. I was the one against her becoming our friend and I practically sent her a welcome invitation!

I walked over to a locker and banged my head against it once, letting my forehead rest against the cool surface after. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

Carson was the only thing on my mind and I was getting pissed off. Why… how could she do this? How could one, small, annoying person bother me so much? Banging my head against it again I heard some students whisper as they walked by quickly.

Not only was I mad at her, but myself. What was I thinking letting her go with baby boy? She didn't even question it! Sure I was taking May- or April, but she didn't even ask who baby boy was! Ugh, fuck feelings! I hated it when girls talked about them and I hated it when I felt them, _especially_ for some stupid girl.

The bell rang and I started to make my way towards the gym, still steaming about everything that happened.

In the locker room I quickly put on my suit ready to just forget about… Carson. The named burned into my mind and I noticed Tyler giving me a funny look.

"What's up with you?" He asked while pulling off his shirt.

"You're taking Carson to Nicky's tonight." The way it sounded coming out of my mouth made me sick to my stomach. I meant he was just driving her, but it definitely sounded like something completely different.

"What?" Tyler asked dumbfounded and I noticed Pogue also giving me a confused look.

"You mean that girl Sarah and Kate were talking about at lunch?" He then asked again.

"Yeah!" I finally yelled. "That girl!" I shoved his shoulder as I walked past him and out of the locker rooms.

"What's his problem?" I heard Caleb ask as both Pogue and Tyler shrugged, all of them watching me storm out. Fuck, tonight was going to suck.


	8. Friendly Game

This chapter and the next I think you're going to LOVE! At least I hope you will :) haha

Comment please and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Friendly Game**

I turned around one more time to look in the mirror. These jeans were old and a little tight, but still _super_ cute I thought happily. I ran my hand over the faded spots in the dark pants.

Turning back around to face the mirror I played with my hair, bringing it over my shoulders and then pulling it back behind. I wish I had time to curl it. I then rubbed my lips together, smoothing the gloss over them before popping them.

I pulled up the sleeves of my red and white plaid cowboy shirt so they bunched up at my elbows. I decided that I'd leave it unbuttoned showing my white tank top that hugged my skin. _Perfect_, I thought, not too sexy, but enough.

Smiling I shook my head letting my hair fall over my shoulders. It was naturally wavy, like my mothers.

Walking out of the bathroom I glanced at Amber who sat at her desk on her laptop. She was working on this important paper that was part of her final, at least that's what she told me when I asked if she wanted to come tonight.

I know I transferred during the middle of the first semester, but I still thought that was a little early to be worried about your final. Then again, who knows what private school finals are like? I shrugged and grabbed my purse making sure my lip gloss was shoved in with the rest of the mess.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" I asked sitting on my bed and slipping on my white converse.

I smiled when I heard her mumble to herself again. After only a day I realized she talked to herself _a lot_. And I mean _a lot_. Mostly when I asked her questions she found unnecessary though.

"I told you. I'm working on my paper. It's super important that I get enough of the _right_ research for this." She said.

At least she spoke to me more, even if she was annoyed. For some reason though I had a strange feeling she liked my annoying prying qualities. I mean if someone didn't, don't you think they would speak less instead of more. I smiled widely and stood up. Yup, she loved me, I was sure of it.

"Alright. But you're missing out. I heard this Nicky's was fun." I lied. I knew nothing about Nicky's place. I didn't even know the kid.

She grumbled again. "Yeah, yeah. It's alright."

This made me look at her shocked. "You've been?"

She finally looked away from her computer and shrugged. "Once or twice. Too loud for me, and too many people."

I looked away from her and to my desk in front of me. "Wow, he must have people over a lot." I said it more to myself, but I knew she could easily hear me.

I then heard laughter and looked to Amber whose head was on her desk while she continued to laugh. I unconsciously smiled. "What?" I asked confused, glancing around me for some nervous reason.

Finally she sat back up and wiped her eyes. "Carson." She laughed a little more and I was actually shocked, this was the first time she's ever used my name. "Nicky's isn't someone's house. It's a bar."

My jaw dropped and before I could say anything she giggled a little and took a breath. "Well sort of a bar, its teen friendly." She was smiling at me again and even though I was super embarrassed I smiled back slightly. I still felt the burning blush on my cheeks as I spoke. "Oh. So there's not a kid that goes to this school called Nicky?" I asked, laughing a bit myself.

"No, there is a Nicky though, but he's not a kid." She laughed a little more and I sat down on my bed but facing her. We both laughed for a moment and then sat in a comfortable silence. Could it be? Could I really be bonding with my new roommate?

A knock at our door broke through my thoughts and I turned on my bed to stare at the door before the knock came again. Getting up I noticed Amber was already back working again. Guess our moment died quickly.

I opened the door to see an incredibly cute brown headed boy standing in the hall. His eyes caught mine and he smiled widely showing off his purely white teeth. I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're Carson?" He asked in such a smooth, light voice. I smiled and blushed, unable to look away from his honey brown eyes. _Man_ he was cute.

He laughed for a moment and looked towards his feet before he looked back up. "Or not?" He questioned and I finally shook my head and opened the door wider.

I stretched out my hand with a smile. "Sorry, yeah I am." I tried to laugh a little. He shook my hand and I was going to say a 'please to meet you' but the words stopped when my mind couldn't get over the fact about how soft his hands were.

I was even reluctant to let go. "Nice to meet you." He said happily. "I'm Tyler. Your ride?" He said with an eyebrow raised and a laugh. It was kind of weird how we both didn't know each other yet were going to Nicky's together. That thought spend up my beating heart. No, he was just driving you to Nicky's, not actually _going_ with you. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Anyway, you ready?" He glanced behind me and into the room. I smiled and nodded shyly before glancing back at Amber who acted as if we weren't even there.

"I'll be back later." I said turning around and shutting the door before she even gave an answer, not like she would anyway.

We both stood in the hallway for a moment, both of us smiling shyly at each other. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked into his soft eyes. I almost wanted to giggle for absolutely no reason.

"We should get going." I heard Tyler say while turning to walk, but not actually walking. I nodded and started to walk with Tyler right beside me. He also radiated warmth! I had to make sure I thanked Reid for doing this, but as we kept walking and Tyler started up a conversation between us I kept thinking… Reid who?

We arrived at Nicky's just a little past 7 and the place was crowded. Super crowded for a Tuesday, I thought.

Tyler held my elbow and led me through the crowd towards the back and I completely forgot about the smell of greasy food and smoke or the feel of people bumping against me while he touched me. It was so _warm_.

"There they are." I heard Tyler say against my head so I could hear him.

Ahead I saw a familiar blonde head and Kate sitting across from her. She looked up at me and smiled widely while saying something and pointing. I couldn't hear her because of the loud music.

Sarah turned around and smiled when she looked at me. She waved and pulled a seat up as I came up.

"Hey." I said rather loudly. You had to be somewhat loud in a place like this, it was… different for me. I kind of liked it.

"Hey!" They both said as I sat down, noticing how Tyler held the chair for me till I sat down, he then pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"Hey Tyler." Sarah smiled but then looked back at me. "I'm so glad you came. We missed you at lunch." She said glancing at Kate who nodded.

Hearing it come out of her mouth made me feel that warmth again like when Reid said it. I was too flattered and definitely not used to being wanted. It was only a couple of weeks ago when my brother and father wanted me for anything.

Before I could think more I saw a familiar face sit down. It was Pogue and he sat next to Kate but he was talking to another big guy who sat down next to Sarah.

The guy seemed friendly enough but for some strange reason he reminded me of my brother and it gave me the chills.

"Caleb." Sarah turned to the guy next to her and he stopped laughing with Pogue to look at her sweetly. "This is Carson. Carson, this is my boyfriend." She said smiling mischievously and glancing back at him before looking at me again. "Caleb Danvers." She finished.

"It's nice to finally meet you Carson." Caleb was quick and confident to reply and stuck out his hand. I looked hesitantly at it for a moment and then smiled slightly before shaking it.

"You too." I spoke timidly and I'm sure barely anyone heard me. When I let go of his hand I remembered his name. It was another name of a son.

I glanced at Pogue and remembered he was one of them too, and Reid quickly popped into my mind. So I've met 3 of the 4 sons, and they all gave me the absolute creeps.

_Tyler Simms._

That name ran through my mind randomly, like I was saying it out loud. That was the last one. I felt something shift besides me and I glanced to see Ty-

My mind froze as I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me but he was looking towards Pogue whom he was talking to. He took a quick glance at me and smiled sweetly and I returned it before he looked back at Pogue.

Tyler Simms was sitting right next to me, I thought hopelessly. How could someone so sweet be something so… horrible? I looked away from his perfect face and into my lap solemnly.

_This sucked_! I thought angrily while clenching my fists.

I looked up at the table of people. They were all laughing and talking and smiling. All such good friends and they were so willingly to bring me into their little group. It's exactly what I needed, but at the same time hated.

For some reason I felt more guilty than scared, which was strange because I was usually terrified when I was around people with their type of power. I mean when I was with my brother or father-

Then something clicked. These people, these students, they _weren't_ my brother or father. My mind went back to Reid and all the things he did for me today. I then thought about Tyler and the nice conversation we had on our way here. And even Pogue showing me to my class went through my mind. They weren't being monsters then, no they were being friendly.

"Carson, are you alright?" I felt Tyler's hand on my shoulder while Sarah's was on my lap. No I'm not alright, you guys have to be so freaking nice its ridiculous! Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. This is way worse than being scared of someone, I thought.

I suddenly stood, not able to handle them caring about how I felt. "I think I'm going to go get some water."

Tyler quickly stood. "I can get it-"

"No!" I almost yelled and they all gave me a look. I then smiled and laughed a little. "I mean, no." I said it sweetly and backed away. "It's fine, I can get it." I started to stumble backwards. "I'll be right back." Quickly I turned and shoved through the crowd till I couldn't be seen by them anymore.

Taking a breath of relief I leant up against a free space at the end of the counter. I looked to my hands and felt so weird. How could I feel so guilty so quick? Was it because they were the first people to be so nice, I mean it's not like my father or brother beat me, they just scared the living day lights out of me. So my home life wasn't _completely_ terrible.

I let my head fall into my hands while I groaned, "I suck," into my hands.

"Now why would a pretty thing like you be saying that?" I heard someone say from beside me.

I looked up to see a familiar face, but I didn't know where I'd seen him before. He was wearing a letterman's jacket with a white shirt underneath and some plain blue jeans. He had a sly grin on his face and messy brown hair with eyes to match.

"Um." I didn't know what to say. He gave me a quick up and down look before stepping closer.

"I have to admit, you looked pretty good today in class, but you look even better when you're conscious." He joked leaning against the counter.

_What_? I gave him a weird look and then suddenly remembered him from Marine Bio.

"I sat in your seat." I said out loud as I thought about the angry looks I got from him and the girl beside me.

He chuckled a little and looked away from me. "Yeah, right before you passed out." I blushed as he spoke. "I hope you're alright?" He asked with concern.

I narrowed my eyes at him wondering if he actually hoped that. Finally I nodded. "I am thanks." I said looking behind me towards whom I'm guessing was Nicky working behind the counter. Now I kind of just wanted my water so I could go back to the table.

"So." I heard him say rather loudly making me look back at him. He smiled as soon as I did so. "Where's your boyfriend? He's not making you get him something to drink is he?"

I chuckled lightly. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm new, remember?" You should, you practically glared at me.

He smiled at the attitude in my voice. "What? I figured with looks like yours you'd have one in no time."

I gave him an 'are you serious look' and he continued with a laugh. "I mean you make passing out look pretty damn hot." He decided to joke.

I could help the smile that graced my lips, his eyes brightened at that and I had admit, he looked nice. I shook my head and glanced at Nicky once more before looking back at the boy in front of me.

"Aaron Abbot." He held out his hand and I shook it while looking at him.

I smiled again, "Carson Rischer." He may be cheesy, but it was funny.

"So, Carson, you play?"

"Play?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He nodded his head back and I looked around his large body to see pool tables. I smirked and looked back at him. I opened my mouth to say something when a familiar voice called.

"Abbot, you gonna play or what? I need your money to buy the lovely lady some dinner!"

I knew that voice. Aaron turned around and I went to stand beside him. There I saw none other than Reid Garwin leaning up against that same black haired girl who sat on a stool next to the wall. He had a pull stick in one hand while the other ran up her leg, inching closer and closer to her skirt.

I felt an unusual angry sensation run through me laced with some sadness. Confused I just pushed it away, trying not to think about how his fingers now danced under her skirt. She giggled and _finally_ stopped his hand from moving any higher.

"Shut it Garwin!" I heard Aaron say angrily next to me, while he grabbed the pool stick he leant up against the counter. "Are you in a hurry to get your ass kicked or what?"

Reid looked over smirking but as soon as he saw me his smirk dropped into a frown. His eyes darted between me and Aaron and I gulped looking away from him, unluckily my gaze landed on his hand, still being held by her hand against her thigh.

"You know what Aaron." I said knowing that Reid couldn't hear me and it was my turn to smirk as I walked in front of Aaron turning to face him. I glanced behind me to make sure Reid was still looking, which he was. His eyes were practically glued.

When I turned to face Aaron again I made sure to flip my hair and then bat my eyes at him. He looked shocked at first until he grinned and his hand went to grab my hips. His movement made me freeze for a moment_. Physical contact_, my head thought disgusted as I willed myself to still look sexy.

I then leant up on my toes so I was close to him, while my one hand grab onto his pool stick. "I'd love to play." I then pulled the pool stick away and started to walk towards the table, making sure to sway my hips. I didn't even look up at Reid to see his face.

Truthfully I didn't want to know if this was working or not. _What are you even trying to do?!_ My mind screamed at me. I ignored it before looking at their game of pool.

"Babe, let me finish this guy first and then you and I can play." I heard Aaron say behind me.

I noticed Reid walk up to the table with that girl behind him, her arms wrapped around his torso while one of his hands rested on hers.

"Stripes or solids?" I turned to ask Aaron who leant against the pool table. He smirked at me knowing that I wasn't going to wait for the next game.

"Solids." He said smugly while looking at the table too. There was only one left besides the eight ball.

I smiled and turned my head towards him again. "Whose turn?" I asked more sweetly. He was about to answer when he was _rudely_ interrupted by a blonde from across the table.

"Listen princess, you can play whe-"

"Whose turn?" I interrupted him harshly giving him a glare. I didn't even know I had that in me, I was overpowering and it felt good. Obviously Reid hadn't expected it either cause his mouth hung a little. I smirked at him slyly; I'll go ahead and call it my 'Reid smirk'.

"Yours." Aaron chuckled from beside me. I could tell he was happy to see Reid shut up.

I made my way around the table to the perfect shot, when I got to Reid and his girl I gave him the 'move' look. I don't know what was happening to me exactly. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the place, with all the rough looking people and the rock music that played loudly through the whole place. Maybe I was emotionally drained, or even emotionally high. The way this girl clung to Reid did send me on haywire for some strange reason.

So I stood, confidently might I add, right next to Reid who now faced me. All I could see of the girl were her arms that lay on his stomach. I glanced at them quickly before looking back into his hard grey eyes. I gave him my 'Reid smirk' and eyed him darkly.

His lips were in a tight line, he radiated anger. Was he mad because I was taking Aaron's side? I almost laughed at the thought. He's the one who asked me to come here with _his_ friend. If anyone, Tyler should be jealous!... Wait, did I just think jealous? Now where did that come from?

Reid stood straight, pulling the girls arms from around him while he took a step towards me, towering over me even more so. My confidence started to shrink and I leant back a little.

"Don't choke." He said lowly before I saw him smirk and step besides me like I wasn't even there. _Damn it!_ And I was doing so well too. Shaking my head I almost growled and my knuckles gripped the pool stick so tight that they were probably turning white.

No Carson, I thought angrily. You have the upper hand.

I looked towards the table and my confidence started to build again. Good thing father had a pool table.

Bending over I lined up my stick with the ball, closing one eye just to make sure I had the right line.

"You sure you got this babe?" I heard Aaron ask, his voice fully amused.

I just smiled at him and gave him a wink. "You'll be buying _me_ dinner after this." I made sure to say with a low, sexy voice as possible. _Take that Reid._

* * *

And we meet Aaron! haha sorry if hes not a complete asshole! most stories I've ead make him out to be, but what better person t make Reid extra jealous than Aaron?


	9. Smooth

**THANKS**! I just had to say that, since I never thanked you guys last chapter and the one before, for all the wonderful reviews! Seriously, I really do enjoy them :) Anyway... I realized that Carson and Reid haven't really had a "moment" yet, like physically I mean, so I made this chapter a bit more... heated I guess I should say. It's nothing over the top, but a little something to get some sparks flying. I really hope you like it and I look forward to reading some reviews on this one :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Smooth**

~Reid's P.O.V~

How the _hell_ did she make that shot? I thought angrily as I glared over at them.

And by them, I meant _Carson_ and _Aaron_. They were sitting against the counter eating fries; well Aaron was eating just fries, like a girl I might add, while Carson was biting into a hamburger. She had a big appetite for a chick.

Aaron said something and Carson covered her mouth while she laughed at him. Why was she laughing? I thought angrily. Aaron wasn't funny. So why was she laughing?

"Babe." I felt a hand on my arm, trying to get my attention. I turned to see May sitting there smiling sexily at me. "What's wrong, you seem." She gave my arm a squeeze. "Tense."

God she was hot, I thought while looking down to her chest that practically spilled out of her shirt. So fucking hot.

And then I heard a laugh. Looking back towards Aaron and Carson I almost thought I saw red for a moment.

Her hand was grabbing onto his arm, and not sexily like May's was holding mine. No she was holding onto it because she was laughing too hard and too loud. I mean I could hear her over the music. I think she even snorted once or twice and I smirked. Snorting was _not_ attractive.

She was covering her mouth by now while looking around embarrassed. Yes, everyone heard you snort, I wanted to say.

"Reid?" This time it wasn't May trying to get my attention.

No it was Caleb. _Joy_. I ignored him.

Him, Tyler, Sarah, and Pogue were now playing pool while Kate sat next to May, chatting every once in a while.

I then saw Sarah walk over to Aaron and Carson, taking a drink from Carson's soda before saying something to her and then coming back towards the table.

What the fuck was going on?! I almost screamed. Since when in hell did we interact with Aaron Abbot? Especially on good terms. And damn it, he wasn't funny! She was laughing _again_, and just so I couldn't hear it I went to sit by May on the stool, right next to one of the speakers.

"Something wrong?" She pouted while her hand now rested on my thigh. She glanced over at Carson and Aaron and before she could look back at me I made sure I was watching the game of pool in front of us. "She has an annoying laugh, doesn't she?" I heard May say in my ear.

I almost got mad, _almost_. I may have lost my cool in everyone else's eyes. But I refused to let Aaron and Carson ruin my lay tonight. Although I didn't particularly like her comment, which was weird because I was thinking it. Something about hearing it said out loud, by someone else, didn't sit right with me.

Pushing it aside I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah." I ended up looking back over at them.

~Carson's P.O.V~

I could barely breathe around Aaron. He was telling me some of his pickup lines and they practically brought tears to my eyes. I honestly didn't think I could laugh so hard.

"You really can't be serious?" I laughed again taking a bite of French fry.

He just finished laughing before nodding. "No really, I did."

"She was _that_ bad?" We were now talking about a date he actually ran out on. Now usually I'd be disgusted, but this was too funny to be angry with.

"Oh Aaron, sometimes I just like to lay awake at night and pretend you're there, rubbing my belly." He did his impression of the girl with a high pitched voice as he stroked my arm like I had biceps. I almost spit out the rest of my fry.

"Her belly?" I laughed, "Now I know you're joking."

He shook his head removing his hand. "Scouts honor. And don't ask me why it was her belly." He held up his hands in defense.

I finally stopped laughing; my ribs were already starting to get sore. "Was she… bigger?" I asked not trying to be rude.

"No!" He quickly said. "That was the thing! She was as thin as a twig, just liked her stomach a little too much I guess." He chuckled some more, before eating another fry and taking a drink of soda.

I just shook my head while taking a much needed deep breath. It was like the smile on my face couldn't go away. Honestly this night couldn't get better. I glanced behind Aaron to see Sarah with Caleb behind her teaching her how to play pool. Next to them Tyler and Pogue were laughing together, I almost couldn't tear my eyes away from Tyler's smile. I then looked towards Kate who chatted with that black haired girl, May I think Sarah said her name was.

But when I looked at all the happiness that surrounded them I noticed a dark cloud in the corner. And of course who other is in that corner than Reid Garwin himself.

I smiled slightly while looking at him. He looked like a grounded child sitting on a stool next to May. His arms were crossed while he leant against the wall with almost a pout on his face. His eyes didn't just stare into space, no they _glared_ into space.

He couldn't possibly be mad because of me... Could he?

"Carson?"

I snapped from my thoughts to look at Aaron. "Hm?" I asked as if I was listening to whole time.

He chuckled. "Not going to pass out on me again?"

I smiled and gave him a friendly glare. "No. I was just spacing."

He nodded not convinced. "Sure."

Laughing a little I glanced over Aaron's shoulder again to see Reid, I could've sworn I saw him look away quickly but I didn't know for sure.

"Um, could you excuse me for a bit Aaron?" I asked placing my hand on his knee, giving him the sweetest look I could muster. I knew I was going to be leaving him for longer than a bit.

He was hesitant at first and then smirked. "Only if you promise me a dance." He nodded besides us towards where people danced by the jukebox. It's as if he knew I wasn't going to be back quickly.

Giving him a grin I nodded. "But you'll be paying for the song too." I said while standing up and walking beside him. I heard him laugh but I didn't think about him anymore. No, I only had one guy in mind and it was my mission to make him happy.

You know, I felt very confident at first, knowing that I could make him angry by kicking his ass in pool, I figured that making him happy would be a piece of cake. But now standing in front of the Grinch himself I felt intimidated.

He looked away from whatever he was staring at and to me. I forced a smile while my heart beat sped up. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

"Yeah?" He spoke, clearly annoyed. I could understand, I _was_ just standing in front of him not saying anything.

I stuck my thumbs in my pockets and patted my hands on my jeans while trying to figure out what to say. Should I apologize? No that probably wouldn't help; it'd probably make things worse. Maybe I should just ask what's up. But what if he wasn't actually upset, what if this was just how he is? I mean I've only known him a day… half of day actually.

"Can I help you?" He spoke again. Yeah he was definitely annoyed now.

"Wanna play some pool?" I blurted out nervously. I even looked down at my feet confused with the words that just left my mouth. I guarantee if I looked at his face it would be just as confused.

Silence passed between us and before I made anything worse I decided to flee. "You know what, it was a stupid idea, I should probably just go." I quickly rambled backing away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Wait." I looked to see him now standing, his pool stick in hand. "Care to make it interesting?" His famous Reid smirk was back and it's as if his floating cloud of depression disappeared in a snap. Although his offer made me nervous I couldn't help but smile seeing that smirk again.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked and watched as that smirk turned into a sly grin.

I peeked out of the bathroom door into the small hallway. Of course he wasn't standing there!

Ugh, this was _so_ embarrassing! I slid out the door, my hands behind my back which was up against the wall while I made my way towards the main room. When I started to see people I squeezed my hands tighter making sure no one could see what I had hidden.

Seriously, why did I agree? Oh yeah, because I was sure I could beat him and nothing would be better than seeing Reid stroll out of the bathroom with his boxers in hand.

I watched his eyes like a hawk the whole game, making sure he didn't cheat, and there were definitely moments he could have, but even if he did it's not like I could say anything. Damn their powers, I thought as a lady made her way by me, but not before giving me a strange glance, I just smiled innocently.

Finally pushing away from the wall I walked by some tables turning my back away from any eyes who I thought was looking.

Quickly I searched for the idiot blonde and saw him talking with Tyler at the counter. I went up to his free side, with my back to the bar, hiding my item between the counter and me.

Reid turned to look at me and a filthy smile rested on his face.

"My, my, the princess returns." His eyes glanced down at my position and if he could have smiled wider he would have.

I noticed Tyler give the back of Reid's head a strange look before he smiled at me and walked away back to the others. I let out relieved breath he was gone.

Reid just rested his head in his hand while his elbow rested on the counter. He didn't stop smiling at me and it was making me angry, I tried to look everywhere but at his amused eyes. Some of a bitch! I kept screaming in my head. _This was your fault_, my rational side said; _you're the one who wanted him happy._

"So, do you have something for me? Or was it as I thought?" He glanced down towards my private area and I blushed.

"Reid!" I whispered harshly getting his attention back up to my face, I glared at him but that didn't stop the shiny gleam that came from his victory. "You're sick, you know that?" I added harshly, giving the guy next to me a quick glance.

This only made Reid laugh. "You agreed to the bet babe." He then stood straight. "Now give me what I won, or tell me I was right?" He was way too happy about this.

I just rolled my eyes. "No, you weren't right." I said almost too proudly. I just took off my underwear in a bar stall, how proud should I be of that? Then again, at least I was _wearing_ underwear, although Reid liked to think otherwise.

I looked around for a moment and then quickly grabbed his hand and shoved my red lace panties in them, and then I closed his hand and turned to lean on the bar trying to hide the blush on my face. The whole time Reid laughed. Glad someone could be amused by this.

Glancing to him I almost died, he started to open up his hand and hold up my underwear for everyone to see like he was in some damn parade. Ok, so maybe he wasn't holding them up, up. But he was holding them so that anyone who walked by could see.

"Reid!" I almost yelled while grabbing his arm. "Someone will see!" I could feel my face practically burning.

He just laughed some more looking at the fabric. "Stop making such a fuss princess. No one's looking." We both looked around at people. To me it felt like the whole world was watching.

"Now I definitely imagined lace, but not red." He said glancing at me. I let go of his arm and turned back towards the bar, again trying to hide my face. "You seem more like a pink type of girl." He chuckled finishing his sentence and then held them up higher towards me as if inspecting the color on me.

I snatched the underwear away quickly. "You're so sick!" My voice was high making him laugh again. "Seriously Reid." I tried to be serious, but I kept glancing around making sure no one was listening and especially not watching.

"You said that." He grabbed the underwear back and finally shoved them in his pocket out of sight. I could finally relax a little… What was I saying? _Reid Garwin_ had my underwear and I could relax?

"Here you go Reid." Nicky said handing him two drinks. Reid grinned at Nicky and then sat on a stool next to the bar. Confused I looked at him while he began to drink one.

Why wasn't he taking them back to May?

"Aren't you going to sit?" He asked looking at me. I was going to say something, but was startled to find my body sitting involuntarily. Again I was startled when he moved the drink in front of me.

I looked at it then at him. "What about May?" I asked rather harshly and I looked away shocked more with myself.

"I already got her a drink." He stated impassively before taking another drink of his and turning to glance at the pool tables.

Still looking at him I slid the drink closer to me. How could someone so… perverted, be so kind? He had a smirk on his face while he watched now May and Kate play Tyler and Pogue. Sarah and Caleb were now dancing and I decided to turn to watch them.

I smiled watching as Sarah twisted and turned around Caleb. He had a huge smile on his face, actually they both did. They looked really happy.

"So how about that dance?" Aaron was suddenly by my side and he laughed when I jumped with my hand grabbing my chest. "Sorry bout that." He said quickly.

Unsurely I looked at him and then the dance floor. I didn't want to turn and look at Reid, especially in front of Aaron, but at the same time, I almost wanted Reid to say something. Glancing to my side, he was still looking towards the tables and I mentally cursed.

I then smiled and looked back towards Aaron. "Sure." I said setting my drink down and following him to the dance floor. The song 'Smooth' by Santana came on and more people crowded around us.

Sarah looked at me with a smile while I went to stand by her. My back to hers she laughed and wiggled down my body and I couldn't help but laugh back. I then felt hands on my hips pulling me forward.

Now I was flush against Aaron's body and I couldn't help but gulp. I pushed against his chest lightly, trying to get a few inches in between us. Luckily he got the hint and loosened his grip, but still held on as he started to move.

It was a little awkward at first. I didn't know where to look, or what to do with my hands. But by after the first chorus I was able to relax a little more and moving became almost natural. Aaron wasn't too bad of dancer.

My hands held onto his shoulders, occasionally moving down his chest when I bent my knees to move lower, making sure to sway my hips seductively. Hell, I never knew I could move like this, but something about it felt so… _addicting_.

Smiling I turned in Aaron's arms and moved as Sarah did to me, making sure not to get too close to Aaron, but definitely closer than before. I felt Aaron's hands move up my sides as I went down and when I came back up his head was almost on my shoulder.

More and more people were now coming onto the floor and I could've sworn I saw Kate by me, but I kept my eyes closed most the time. I smiled and laughed even while people moved against me.

I opened my eyes expecting to see Aaron but I saw some girl with some guy in front of me. I smiled awkwardly and was about to look around for him when I felt hands on my hips once more.

This time Aaron held my hips forcefully and his hands even started to move my hips, getting back into the music. I smiled and closed my eyes while moving with his hands, I definitely liked this feeling.

Aaron's body was even closer to mine and I was going to say something before I felt his breath on the side of my neck and shoulder. His sweaty head rubbed against my face and I gulped. It was starting to get hot in here and I would've fumbled with my movements if he didn't keep me so in sync.

His hands moved away from my hips to grab my hands. Was he wearing gloves? He moved them up and back till I wrapped them around his head, forcing him even closer to my body. My shoulders now practically leant against his chest and breathing became even harder as we moved.

I was definitely going to stop now, this was too close. But then he did something that had my mind freezing and going foggy. His hands slid from my wrists down my arms. Going from skin to fabric and leaving everything in their wake a tingling sensation. I took in a deep breath as they moved to the front of my plaid shirt, pulling it open till his hands were on my thin layer of tank top that separated him from my now burning skin.

He then grazed his fingers down my sides. I could easily feel how rough and hot they were over my tank, and this burning in my body rushed to my stomach. I couldn't hold my head up any longer so I leant it against his shoulder. He brought his head even closer to mine so his breath was now running down the front of my neck and almost reaching my chest. At least his breathing was almost as ragged as mine.

When his hands finally reached my hips he brought them back, connecting the last of our body parts and I accidently let out a whimper as his hips moved against and heated my backside. Breathing was definitely a problem, moving would have been too if I wasn't against his body.

I let my hands grab onto his hair, with my fingers running through it I couldn't help but think how soft it was. His head leaned into my touch and I smiled loving that reacted to my touch, I wonder where else I could make him react? Smirking my 'Reid smirk' I moved my lower area against him, not enough to be grinding but more than not.

The groan he made against my ear had me melting from the inside out as he gripped my hips and pulled them into him more. I never felt something so good before and the burning only got worse in my stomach, I think I even gripped his hair tighter while biting my lip.

"Carson." My name slipped passed his lips and into my ear sending a shiver down my spine. His voice was so husky, so sultry, and so… so fucking sexy! I couldn't believe that I thought Reid was sexy, I smiled at the thought.

I was about to pull at his hair again when I realized that I thought of Reid as sexy. Why did I think of Reid? Oh, was it because that was his voice speaking into my ear?!

Forcefully I pulled away and turned around. "Reid?!" I yelled but no one heard with how loud the music was.

He was still shocked from me pulling away suddenly that he was still looking into his arms like I vanished into thin air. He finally looked at me confused and a little annoyed. Oh hell no! He was not allowed to be annoyed! I was supposed to be annoyed!

The nerve of him! Dancing with me like that! Making me feel… Fucking Reid! I shoved passed him and the numerous other people till I found the pool table Tyler stood by. Composing myself as best I could I practically stomped up to him.

He at first smiled but then it faded quickly. He opened his mouth to I'm sure ask what was wrong but I spoke first. "Can you take me home please?" It sounded more like an order and I felt somewhat guilty.

But he smiled nicely and nodded while starting towards the door. I glanced behind me towards the mass of people dancing hoping to give Reid one last glare but I couldn't see him. He was probably in there dancing all dirty with that May girl or something.

Angrily I made my way towards Tyler's car, basically slamming the door shut making him flinch slightly. _Son of a bitch!_ I thought once more about that Reid Garwin.


End file.
